


River Frolic

by AxiomAutomata



Series: Rarepairs [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: A2 is left babysitting the Pods while 2B and 9S are out on a date. Shenanigans ensue.





	River Frolic

Under the spreading branches of an oak tree, A2 sat with her knees hugged up to her chest. She glared out at the riverbank, where two flashing red dome lights bobbed in the bubbling current.

2B and 9S had gone out on a private date, leaving 042 and 153 to stay with A2 until their return. To the latter’s surprise – and further annoyance – the Pods decided to use this time for a fishing “date” of their own.

042 splashed out of the glassy water and glided over to her on the cool breeze, grey body glistening in the sun. “Catch confirmed.” Despite the monotone that all Pods had, his voice seemed to carry a hint of pride.

A2 squinted at the quivering line, struggling to make out whatever was dangling from it. “You call that tiny thing a catch? I can barely see it!”

042 unhooked the line and dropped a tiny fish into a medium-sized pile a few feet away from A2. “Affirmative. This fish is known as a krill.” With that, he swiveled around, diving back into the water with a _ploink_.

“That was a rhetorical question, you blockhead.” The soft babbling of the river, combined with the rustling wind, rendered A2’s complaint an inaudible mutter. She eyed the pile of fish warily, nudging it with her foot. “I can’t believe I’m stuck here babysitting you guys.”

“Analysis: Unit A2 is the one that requires looking after,” replied 153 as she, too, popped out of the water for just a moment, though the Pod’s voice was muffled by the spray. A splash and the boxy body vanished under a veil of white, evidently wrestling with a difficult fish.

A2 snorted, shaking her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sighing, she interlaced her fingers and stretched her arms high above her head, the artificial joints aching in relief. Leaning her head against the knobbly bark, she scowled up at the broad leaves as her hands fell to brush the soft grass at her sides.

“Catch.” The creaking of metal reached A2’s audio sensors as 153 emerged victorious from the river with a machine resembling a carp.

“There are machines in the water too?!” A2 gaped at the fish as it flailed on 153’s line, raining glittering droplets all over the windswept grass.

“Affirmative. Analysis: This is a koi carp machine.” 153 intoned as she added it to a similarly growing mound next to 042’s. The fish in question continued to jolt and twitch as it toppled to the ground, its tail clacking as it flicked in the air.

A2 pressed her back deeper into the tree, her face twisting in a grimace. Of all the fish that decided to flop around like zombies, why did it have to be a machine?

“Why are you guys doing this anyway? Can’t we go, I don’t know, smash machines or something?” A2 tossed her hands up in the air with a huff, trying her best to avoid the gaze of the undead machine a few feet away. “I’d say that’s way more interesting than staring at you haul out crap all day.”

“Units 042 and 153 find the activity of fishing relaxing.” 042 thrummed in a low purr, not unlike that of a cat. “Proposal: Unit A2 should join units 042 and 153.”

A2 snorted, unable to contain her scorn. “Join you? Why?”

“Analysis: Unit A2 has yet to smile.” 153 hovered above the surface of the water. “These units believe it is due to lack of sufficient social interaction.” A2 swore she could hear a tinge of playfulness in the black Pod’s tone.

A sudden burst of cold water electrified A2’s tactile sensors, eliciting a surprised yelp as she leaped back. “Hey! What was that for?!”

Her question was met with tittering from her robotic companions. “Proposal: Unit A2 should play with units 042 and 153.” With a swish of his arm, 042 sent another wave at the riverbank.

Another hop back sent A2's arm scraping against the tree as she attempted to avoid the second assault. "Do you guys even _understand_ the concept of play?" Bewilderment crept into her tone, her brows knitting together.

“Old human records indicate that ‘play’ is an activity that facilitated bonding between humans, especially children.”

“Like the kids in that village who asked me to build their slide?”

“Affirmative.”

A third splash left A2’s teeth chattering as water soaked the cloth around her waist. “Q-quit it!” she grit out, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

“Units 042 and 153 are inviting unit A2 to join them.” 153 drew her arm back, swirling ripples in the surface of the water. “The aforementioned units will continue this behavior until an answer is received.”

It seemed from the looks of it that neither of them were going to stop splashing her until she gave in. Groaning, A2 trudged out behind the tree to the softly flowing current. “Fine. I’ll join you in your stupid game. But only if you two stop splashing me.”

“Affirmative,” both Pods replied in unison.

A2 took a few ginger steps into the water, wincing at the bite of the cold water on her ankles. “Alright, now what?” She turned her attention back to 042 and 153, who remained patiently floating on the surface. To her surprise, as she stepped further into the water, the chill faded. Her quivering muscles soon relaxed, and A2 allowed a quiet smile. “You know, this isn’t so bad.”

042 swam over, sending light waves lapping against her legs as he circled her. “This unit is glad to hear that.”

A2 chuckled despite herself, surprised at the warmth blooming in her chest. Considering how annoying the Pods were most of the time, she had to admit that this was a nice change of pace.

A wall of cold suddenly slammed into her, sending electricity through her tactile sensors. A2 stumbled back, a yelp escaping her as she tipped backward into the water with a large splash. Droplets blinded her vision sensors, the shock of the water rendering her speechless. By the time she had recollected herself, another – albeit smaller – wave was headed her way.

“What’d I say about not splashing me when I entered the water?!” A2 sputtered, raising her arm to shield her face. Another series of monotone giggles reached her audio sensors as 153 joined 042 in his orbit around her.

An idle kick of her leg sent 042 and 153 out of sight, dome lights and flailing arms the only things visible above the surf. A2 chuckled at the sight, shaking her head. “Guess you can’t handle a little water of your own, huh?”

Amidst a chorus of frantic beeps and chirps, 153 splashed up to the surface again. Her small body quivered, the light atop her head flickering erratically. “R-report: This unit finds unit A2’s actions unfair.”

Despite the waves of frustration roiling in her gut, A2 felt a smirk tug on the corners of her lips. “Unfair?” She folded her arms, fighting back the snicker bubbling up in her throat. “You guys splashed me first. _Five_ times, in fact!” Perhaps the Pods did understand the concept of play, after all.

“That does not change the fact that this unit also finds unit A2’s actions underhanded.” 042’s rumbling baritone floated over the running water as he also righted himself.

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” A2 spread out her arms with a sigh, though a light chuckle escaped. Why did the Pods have to use such big words?

Stopping down, she flicked her fingers at them, again sent sparkling droplets arcing through the air. As the Pods tumbled through the water, A2 could no longer hold back a giggle.

Then, all chaos broke loose.

Waves of water collided against each other, laughter and whoops mingling in a cacophonous, joyful harmony. The sun’s heat wilted under the cool water, now pleasantly refreshing and welcome.

The river swirled and rippled as two Pods and an android frolicked together in the balmy air, all cares forgotten.

 

* * *

 

A2 grinned, dripping and breathless with laughter as 042 and 153 fled her final assault to the safety of the riverbank, taking refuge on a branch high above her head. “How’s that?”

“Report: Cold!” 042 shook his boxy body from side to side, as if to shake the water off.

A2 chuckled, relishing the warmth of the sound. “Taste of your own medicine.” Clambering out, she splashed her way onto the soft grass, shaking the water from her hair. As she looked up at the tree again, 042 and 153 glided down and nestled into her arms, snuggling against her chest.

“O-oh…” She gave them both an awkward pat, unsure of what to make of the sudden affection.

“Report: This unit finds our play together very enjoyable.” 153’s muffled voice seemed almost content.

“I’m glad.” A2 gently wrapped her arms around the Pods, holding them close. They seemed to heat up ever so slightly as she cradled them, the warmth suffusing her body.

Together, they sat under the tree, gazing out over the river. 042 and 153 lay snuggled in A2’s lap, hand in hand. She shook her head in quiet amusement before leaning her head back, listening as the wind whistled its soft lullaby through the leaves.

Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
